things are not what they seem
by xjasperhales-whitlocksgalx
Summary: emerald is the kindest wwe diva on the entire raw roster and she would do anything for her friends and the man she loves so when the shield burst onto the scene and start attacking her friends she offers the shield something they cant refuse emerald joins them but was it the right decision? what will her friends think? what would she go through to protect others? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**hey decided to try something new it is quite short because I don't want it todrag on to long **

**jasper-whitlock-hales-gal xoxo**

"ugh" emerald thought as she saw the shield attacking another one of her friends "can they not get over themselves already, this is starting to piss me off somebody needs to do something about them but nobody will because they are too scared of them im not scared, im going to do some thing about these big headed twats plus I have one of them wrapped around my little finger*smirks*".

emerald got up from her chair and decided that now was the time to do something about the shield she strolled casually to the curtain grabbed a mic and walked out "OI KNUCKLEHEADS" she yelled "yeah im talking to you, my name is emerald, don't look so surprised sethy,"

"emerald what the fuck why are you here?" seth looked baffled "well sethy today is marking that I have been here 2 years I have been here longer than you and I wanna know something boys" "what" "WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU BEATING DOWN MY FRIENDS!?"

"calm down em" "no don't you call me that you lost that right long ago remember? anyway I didn't come out here to argue I came out here to give you an offer, I want you to stop attacking my friends and I will join your little group, take all of the beatings that they would have got, do whatever you say so technically I will be your slave.

dean ambrose started talking to roman and seth then dean took the mic and said "fine you little whore we accept your little offer" "good now if you break your promise about hurting my friends I will tell everyone your dirty little secret sethy ok? *seth nods* good doggy!"

suddenly emerald was surrounded by her friends and the man she loved"no wait stop em you cant do this you wont be able to take their beatings I know you are trying to protect us but please don't do this we don't want you to get hurt!" they were yelling "guys its fine I know that they wont hurt me at all because I have shit on all of them so they don't want to hurt me too bad or I might accidentally let slip some secrets"

with that said emerald walked backstage, she hung around the cafeteria for a few hours then she was heading to her locker room to get changed when she was pulled into a closet to the side and was about to scream when a voice she recognised all too well said "shush please hear me out you can not join the shield please I cant let you, you are my baby sister for gods sake plus I didn't want to do it I was told if didn't I would be fired please I really like them aswell and I really want to be friends with them but obviously I cant" the voice said.

"yeah ok I will believe that shit when mermaids exist look just leave me the hell alone and you are no fucking older brother to me plus I cut you out of my family long ago when you betrayed me you bastard and prove it to me that you aren't the same guy that you was until then im going to stick up for my friends who are more of a family to me than you ever were goodbye!" said emerald

(later on in the ring with the shield)

"well what a day we got a slut to join our team as a slave and she said she will take beatings for her friends wow what a brave girl!" laughed seth after he said that dean said "if any of emeralds friends try to help her we will put her out of action permanently" with that said they started their beat down on emerald when something unexpected happened, the lights went out and when they came back on big show, kane and the undertaker were in the ring and started to beat the shield too the ground and threw the shield out of the ring. show got a mic and said "we may not be the nicest people in the world but we know not to beat down divas you sick fuckers" kane grabbed the mic "and we are not her friends we don't really like her much but hell will freeze over before we or anyone in that locker room let you get away with this" the undertaker got the mic then and said "I am after your souls boys and I will make sure that you all rest in peace" with that the undertakers dong went and show picked emerald up and took her to the back where the medics and her friends were waiting anxiously for her to see if she was ok and one person in particular was waiting to see if the love of his life was ok and if not what revenge to do.

**guys I decided to try something new I hope you like it please review what you think and weather or not I should continue this story thanks **

**jasper-whitlock-hales-gal xoxo**


	2. chapter 2

**hey guys sorry about the last chapter being so short it will get longer I promise anyway to the story**

**xoxo**

**Monday night raw**

it had been a few weeks since emerald joined the shield and she was absolutely hating it they treated her like a dog and a slave, the show kicked off with an 8 man mixed inter-gender tag team match and it was the shield and emerald vs the brothers of destruction, the big show and beth phoenix, "this match is a great choice but I really don't want to face the 3 people who saved me last week and my best friend in a match" emerald thought to herself.

the match started with the undertaker and dean ambrose in the ring but knowing what a chicken ambrose was he ran out and tagged in seth rollins who immediately tagged emerald in and as it was an inter-gender match she had to get in the ring with the undertaker, she got in the ring cautiously and it had now turned into a handicapped inter-gender match because the shield ran backstage smirking.

the undertaker saw this and decided to do something he had never done before he went and talked it through with kane, show and beth and they nodded in agreement, so the undertaker motioned emerald to come over and emerald was terrified but walked over anyway and her eyes widened in shock because the undertaker lay down in the ring emerald was shocked but she knew wha he was doing so she pinned him 1..2..3.. DING DING DING and the winners of this match are emerald and the shield.

then the brothers of destruction the big show and beth got in the ring with 2 mics, gave emerald one and she started speaking "why did you guys do that it was supposed to be an inter-gender tag team match?" emerald asked genuinely curious "well that's exactly it a TAG_TEAM match it was cruel and unfair what the shield just did to you they knew you wouldn't stand a chance against us and that you would get hurt" explained beth "ok I get why but its going down in the records I beat the undertaker that is not a good thing but thanks so much for your help um is it okay if I go I need to see them 3 knuckleheads?" said emerald "go right ahead girl" said show surprisingly.

(later that night)

the shield and emerald were in the ring again and roman reigns had a mic "right so earlier tonight didn't go exactly as we had planned we were expecting emerald here to be out of action a while but that failed so we have a little vide footage that we would like everyone to see about how much of a slut emerald really is but first of all everyone in the back come out NOW" when everyone was out he said "play the footage" emeralds eyes widened in horror as she figured out what video they were playing it was the video of her getting raped by the three of them, she grabbed a mic and started yelling "NO PLEASE STOP THE VIDEO STOP PLEASE" but it was already too late everyone saw what they did to her and the looked pissed that anyone could do that to a girl as sweet as emerald.

"also we have a few secrets to tell yo-" "if you say any of my secrets I swear to fucking god I will tell everyone seths dirty little secret got it?" said emerald as the shield nodded she continued "now that you have shown everyone that you raped me can I please go now?, they nodded and she got out of the ring and walked up the ramp where everyone was giving her sympathetic looks and glaring at the shield.

kofi tried to talk to her but she brushed him off and went to the hotel and she decided to write a note to kofi and the others explaining to them why she couldnt work for the wwe any longer and tell kofi that she was in love with him.

_hey kofi,_

_well the secret is out that I got raped by the shield and I am writing this to tell you a few things_

_first of all im in love with you and second of all I am leaving the wwe for good because_

_my brother finally got what he wanted me out of the wwe and hes finally got it who is my brother you ask? _

_well its seth rollins and yes I got raped by my own brother and cousins because roman and dean are my cousins._

_by the time you read this I will be on a plane home to tampa and guys I know you are all reading this and im never going to forgot _

_you all you have made these last couple of years memorable im going to miss you all you are more family to me than my own ever were _

_by the time you read this I am going to be on a plane_

_I love you all and miss you_

_emerald xxx_

as she finished writing the note she heard a knock on the door and opened it to be john Morrison he said "aww honey are you ok?" "no johnny im not im going home and im not coming back to the wwe can you do me a favour and give this kofi I cant face him" emerald explained teary eyed "what you cant leave" "I can and I will im sorry" she pushed passed him and left in the already waiting taxi it drove off as john watched herr go. e looked around and saw kofi with the guys and ran up to him yelling "READ THIS NOW THEN WE HAVE TO GET TO THE AIRPORT EMERALD IS LEAVING" "what ok 1 minute" said kofi as he read the letter. "holy fuck that sick bastard is her brother she got raped by her brother and cousins that's fucking disgusting and we need to get to the airport pronto we have to stop that plane!" he exclaimed as he ran out of the building.

they got to the airport quite fast and they heard emeralds flight being called to board kofi tried ringing her but it was disconnected so they had to run to the gate and they got there as she was just about to get on the plane "EMERALD" kofi yelled and she turned around in shock "kofi?"

**there you have it the second chapter please read and review you know you want to and they make us all happy also pleasetell me the truth of what you think **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys I got a review which is good and I will take that criticism on board but for right now while I figure out how to sort it out I'm gonna discontinue the story I really appreciate the review whoever you are and I'm not throwing a tantrum I'm just going to discontinue it for about a month so I can check through it and re-do make it better **

**thanks **

**xoxo**


End file.
